Harry Potter and the Cookie of 1942
by RSegovia
Summary: Neville and Harry accidentally travel backward in time to 1942 at Hogwarts. There they meet Tom Riddle, Olive Hornby, Uncle Algie, and others, and discover the truth about Trevor the toad. AU now, but revised to align with HBP.
1. The Cookie

Harry Potter and the Cookie of 1942

Author note: This story tries to follow canon. I may have taken a few liberties with character ages, but it's all for a good cause. Neville may seem a little out of character, but this is how I think he will act in the future. Humor/Adventure/Romance (just a little). I started this before HBP came out, but I've now revised it to include some of the HBP information.

Disclaimer: All hail J.K. Rowling, who is not me.

Chapter 1: the Cookie

-------- --------

Ron Weasley looked suspiciously at the innocent-looking chocolate chip cookie on the table in front of him. He surreptitiously eyed his friends, trying to decide which one of them would benefit the most from eating what he suspected was one of Fred and George's newest inventions. It looked delicious, but could not be trusted since it had been delivered in an unlabeled brown package by an unmarked brown Eeylops post owl. For a moment he considered throwing it away, but he couldn't just let a piece of the twins' genius go to waste.

Finally, Ron made up his mind and broke the cookie in half, turning to the black-haired boy on his right.

"Here, Harry, have some of this cookie. It's really good!" He hid the other half and made munching motions as if he were eating it. Harry, who looked preoccupied (as usual), took it without a second thought. Inwardly snickering, Ron passed the other half across the table to Hermione, whose bushy head was buried in Standard Spells, level 6, as if she hadn't already read the whole thing twice.

"Hermione, this is a special cookie, just for you." She absently took it, but vaguely passed it to Neville, who was sitting on her left.

"I've finished eating already. Here, Neville, you can have it." She returned her nose to the spell book. Neville shrugged and nibbled the cookie, and Ron waited eagerly to see what would happen.

-------- --------

Neville Longbottom looked up from his plate, and was surprised to see that the Great Hall was empty except for himself, Harry Potter, and a short ginger-haired boy at the end of the Gryffindor table, who was stuffing his face with pudding.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" he asked. Harry looked equally surprised.

"I don't get it," he replied, looking around in confusion. "Ron and Hermione were just here. Did they leave without us? Did we fall asleep?"

"Maybe they stunned us for fun and ran off," grumbled Neville. Harry stood up and walked over to the ginger-haired boy. Neville recognized him, but couldn't place his name.

"Er, whatever your name is," said Harry impatiently, "Do you know what time it is? Where is everyone? Is breakfast over?" The boy looked up with his mouth full of pudding.

"I'm Alshie Fwetsher, yesh it's over." He swallowed enormously. "It's ten pas' nine, everyone's in class. Exshept for us, and we're late!" he proclaimed cheerfully. Neville groaned.

"We have Potions first today, and Snape's not going to be happy." They both grabbed their bags and ran out of the hall, leaving the ginger-haired boy looking curiously after them.

As they charged down the hallway, Harry said thoughtfully, "You know, that kid must be related to Mundungus Fletcher."

"How ... do you know ... Dung, Harry?" panted Neville.

"Oh, er, the Weasleys know him. I sort of met him when I was with them. Do you know him?" They reached the stairs that led to the dungeon.

"He's ... my dad's ... cousin! And the only way ... that kid ... could be related to him is if ... he's Dung's ... son ... But Dung ... doesn't have a son!"

"Maybe he's keeping you in the dark." Gasping, they paused for air and Harry jerked open Professor Snape's classroom door. But the dungeon was empty. No cauldrons simmered over controlled fires. No overgrown bats shot cutting remarks at cringing Gryffindors. No smirking Slytherins tried to sabotage each other's potions. The room was completely empty, devoid of life, devoid of teenage agony, devoid of...

"Where's Snape?" Harry was staring blankly at the empty dungeon, which looked as if it hadn't been used in many years. "Something's wrong, Neville. Something's happened, and I want to know what it is! Where is everyone?" Harry had his wand out and was snapping his head from side to side like a nervous hare.

"You're starting to act like Mad-Eye Moody, Harry. Maybe class was cancelled. Maybe Snape got sick. Or died!" Neville was surprisingly cheered by this idea.

"It's too good to be true,"replied the Boy Who Lived grimly. "Look at this classroom. There are no desks, no potion ingredients, nothing."

"Maybe Snape decided he doesn't like dungeons anymore and moved to a new classroom," suggested Neville hopefully.

"Without telling us?" Harry smiled wryly and bent over, touching the ground with his finger. "It's all dusty as if it hasn't been used in years!"

"So what do we do?" Neville was feeling the old nervousness come back. Since he'd gotten a new wand, which had chosen _him_, not his father, his schoolwork and confidence had improved greatly. But he still had bouts of uncertainty, especially in the dungeon or around Snape.

"Well, I guess we go see McGonagall," replied Harry decisively. They walked back along the dark hallway, and Neville jumped nervously as a shuffling noise came from behind one of the side doors they passed.

"What was that?" he squeaked. Harry narrowed his eyes at the door, fingering his wand.

"Something large ... and not human ... is alive in there, moving about," he murmured. "But let's leave it alone for now."

They were walking up the stairs when a voice ahead of them called, "Hey, who are you two?" The voice belonged to a small girl with short black hair, a large red velvet bow, and a mean look on her face. She could only be a second or third year, but she acted as if she owned the place. "You're Gryffindors, aren't you?" she sneered. "I'm going to report you to Slughorn. You shouldn't be down here."

"Well, you're obviously a Slytherin," said Harry in annoyance. "So perhaps you can tell us what's going on. What happened to the Potions classroom? And why wouldSlughorn care if we're down here? And while you're at it, who are you?" The girl tossed her short hair and looked down hersmall nose at them.

"_I'm_ Olive Hornby. Professor Slughorn's my head of house, and the Potions classroom is where it has always been, by the library. I think you'd both better visit the hospital wing, if you're that disoriented. Not that I care. Ex_cuse_ me." She pushed past them and walked downward. Harry and Neville looked at each other. Harry slammed his fist against his leg.

"I wish I could figure out what's going on! That girl looks familiar, and I've heard the name Olive Hornby somewhere before. But it doesn't fit! Maybe this is all a dream, or one of Voldemort's stupid visions. Let's go find McGonagall." Neville looked concernedly at Harry, but nodded and led the way toward the Transfiguration department.

-------- --------

Author note: This story is going to be fun! More coming soon.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Harry Potter and the Cookie of 1942

Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out

-------- --------

When the two boys reached the Transfiguration classroom, Harry pulled the door slightly open and peeked in.

"Dumbledore's teaching!" Harry exclaimed.

"What happened to McGonagall?" Neville wondered.

Harry grabbed Neville's arm and hissed, "Look at Dumbledore! He's younger. His beard is auburn, like it was fifty years ago. And the students are all Gryffindors, but I don't recognize any of them. Except--" Harry broke off, staring at a boy who was sitting in the back row of the classroom. Neville could certainly understand why he would stare. The boy was enormous, and sat at a table instead of a desk like the other students. He stood out even more because of his shaggy black hair.

"Who is that?" asked Neville. "Is that..."

"It's Hagrid," said Harry with certainty. He closed the classroom door and pulled Neville a few steps further down the hallway. They sat down slowly with their backs against the wall, and stared at the opposite wall in shock. Then Harry turned to his friend and whispered urgently, "Neville, I don't know how this happened, but somehow we've gone back in time. At least fifty years, and those kids look like third years, so that means... it's 1942." Neville stared at Harry in shock. He felt like his head was spinning. They had travelled in time!

"1942! That was the year my grandad finished at Hogwarts! He was Head Boy! That means my gran's here too! She'd be a sixth year, like us! And..." Neville's eyes grew round. "That kid– Algie Fletcher! That's my uncle Algie. No wonder he looks like Dung. He's Dung's father!"

Harry nodded, and looked grim. "It's also the year the Chamber of Secrets was opened for the first time. And I know who's going to open it."

"Th-th-the first time?" stammered Neville.

"That's right. Remember in second year, when Hermione and all those muggle-borns got Petrified?" Neville nodded. "Ron and I found out it had been opened before, when Hagrid was in his third year. He was keeping some monster as a pet, and the real heir of Slytherin, who let the Basilisk out, framed Hagrid for the death of a muggle-born girl – that's why Hagrid was expelled. The attacks stopped, so no one could prove it wasn't him. The girl who was killed became a ghost – the one who haunts the girl's bathroom on the second floor."

"Moaning Myrtle?" Neville's jaw dropped.

"You've met her?"

"Just heard of her, from some of the girls." Neville blinked. "So she's alive here too!"

"Yeah," replied Harry. "And I've just remembered who Olive Hornby is. She's the girl who was teasing Myrtle before she died, and Myrtle became a ghost so she could follow Olive around and haunt her. Huh, I wonder what happened to Olive after Hogwarts– I'm sure I've seen her somewhere ..." Harry looked thoughtful, and then smirked. "I can't decide whether we should warn Myrtle so she won't die, or let her become a ghost just to annoy that little Slytherin witch."

Neville laughed, but then his eyes grew big. "Harry ... _can_ we change things?" They stared at each other. Neville went on, "I mean, should we? How could it affect the future? You know how to get into the Chamber of Secrets, right? So can we stop whoever it is from getting in before people get hurt? Or just kill the Basilisk? Harry, I ... if I could do something to prevent my parents from getting hurt, whatever changes it makes to the future would certainly be worth it to me! Harry?" The black-haired boy was breathing heavily, staring into space. "Harry, what is it?"

Harry turned to Neville, his eyes tortured. "It's Voldemort, Neville. He's at school here right now, in sixth year. He's a prefect, and he's the Heir of Slytherin. If we could kill him, we could stop him from becoming the Dark Lord in the first place."

-------- --------

Author note: Sorry it's a short chapter. The next one will have more interesting stuff.


	3. Lunch and a Surprise

Harry Potter and the Cookie of 1942

Chapter 3: Lunch and a Surprise

-------- --------

"Hey, who are you guys?" A tall boy with curly brown hair was looking curiously at Harry and Neville, who were both lost in dark thoughts of killing the sixteen-year-old Lord Voldemort. They looked nervously up at him, then at each other, and stood up hastily. Neville decided to let Harry take the lead.

"Hi, I'm Harry Evans, and this is Neville Franklin. And you are?" Neville envied how confident and easygoing Harry sounded. The boy shook their hands, smiled, and introduced himself as Benjy Fenwick. "But my friends call me Grub. Haven't seen you two around, but you're in Gryffindor?" He nodded at their red and gold ties.

"Oh, yeah. We're new. Just transfered from Durmstrang. Our parents are British though, so that's why we don't sound Bulgarian or anything. We're both sixth years. Looks like you're in Gryffindor too" Benjy nodded. "Yeah, I'm in sixth year too. Good thing you've already been sorted. Why don't you come meet my friends. We're eating lunch by the lake."

The three boys walked together toward the lake, the two from 1996 giving as little information about themselves as possible without being unfriendly. Benjy, however, was perfectly willing to keep up a continuous babble.

"My friends and I have these silly names we made up for each other. Like code names, only most everyone knows them. Here's Ice," he stated as they reached the lakeside. Two girls and two other boys were sitting with an impressive picnic spread, all arguing loudly about whether or not there was a squid living in the lake.

"You don't get it," said a very pretty girl with dark hair and long eyelashes. "I've SEEN the squid in there. I think it lives on goldfish and grindylows."

"Come on, Mouse," said a boy who was wearing a silly (Neville thought) green felt hat on his yellow-blond hair. "How could a squid possibly get into Hogwarts' lake? They're deep-sea animals. The lake is freshwater."

The girl called Ice, who had blue eyes and light brown hair, broke in. "My sister said she saw SOMETHING big in there, and it almost tipped her over when she was going to be Sorted."

"Hey, people! Can you stop the discussion for a second? This is Harry and Neville. They're new here, transfered from Durmstrang, but completely British. New guys, this is the gang. Ice, who enjoys using her Freezing charm on people. Elfin, who is much too attached to that stupid hat. Mouse, the pretty girl who reads too much. And this is Zippy, who is more obsessed with Quidditch than is healthy." Neville was disappointed that he didn't know any of these people, but quickly started eating. He noticed that Harry was openly staring at the girl called Mouse, and grinned to himself.

"Hey, where did you get that scar, man?" asked Zippy, a tall boy with straight black hair and grey eyes. Harry, right? It's pretty cool looking." Harry just shrugged.

"Don't like to talk about it. So do you play Quidditch on the Gryffindor team?"

"Oh yeah. I'm a chaser. Do you guys like Quidditch?"

Harry was staring dreamily at Mouse again, so Neville answered. "Well, I like to watch it, but I'm not much of a flyer. Harry's a seeker, though. He was the best at our old school. Played on the team since first year."

"Really?" asked Mouse shyly, who had noticed Harry's obvious interest and started giving him flirtatious glances. "That's pretty impressive. I'm the Gryffindor seeker right now." Harry moved closer to her and they started discussing seeker moves.

-------- --------

After finishing their lunch, the group split up, and Mouse, Ice, and Elfin went to seventh year Charms. Harry and Neville walked with Benjy and Zippy to sixth year Potions, but stopped when they got to the library. "Hey, we're not completely registered for Potions yet, so we'll just go study for this period," Harry told the others.

Benjy looked envious. "Wish we didn't have to go to Potions.Slughorn's a nuisance."

Once they were gone, Neville laughingly mentioned Harry's preoccupation with Mouse. "Isn't she pretty, though?" asked the black-haired boy wistfully. Neville grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Harry, you know it wouldn't work, don't you?" Harry looked defensive. Neville sat down at a table and looked Harry in the eye. "We're in 1942, Harry. Which means in our time she'd beabout 70 years old, if she hasn't died. You don't even know her real name. And seriously, we need to figure out what to do about You-Know-Who"

Harry sighed wistfully, but pulled a piece of parchment, his quill, and ink from his bag. "You're right, Neville. I really like her, but I need to keep my mind on the important things. Like the murderer living in this school."

Both boys jumped as a cold voice behind them said, "Who are you two and what do you know about a murderer living in the school?"

-------- --------

Author note: I hope you liked Benjy, Ice, Elfin, Mouse, and Zippy. These are NOT original characters! They are all people who have been mentioned in book 5. I will reveal their true identities in time... Hint: most of them are or have been members of the Order of the Phoenix!


	4. Longbottom, Dippet, and Ogg

Harry Potter and the Cookie of 1942

Chapter 4: Longbottom, Dippet, and Ogg

-------- --------

_Both boys jumped as a cold voice behind them said, "Who are you two and what do you know about a murderer living in the school?"_

Harry whirled around and immediately pointed his wand at the tall boy standing behind them. He was ready from anything from Tom Riddle to Professor Dumbledore, but as soon as he saw the boy's face he couldn't help but smile, and quickly turned to look at Neville. His friend was also gaping at the owner of the cold voice, and Harry smiled as he compared the identical looks on their faces.

"My name's Harry Evans, and this is Neville Franklin. We're new here. You're the Head Boy, aren't you?"

"Er, yeah. I'm Wilson Longbottom. But how did you know I'm Head Boy?" he asked suspiciously, fingering his blue Ravenclaw tie. Wilson had a narrower face and bushier eyebrows than Neville, but his eyes, nose, and hair were the same and it was easy to tell that they were related.

Harry's breath stuck for a moment, but then he laughed. "Couldn't be the shiny badge on your chest, could it?" he asked cheekily.

"Oh. yeah." Wilson and Neville both laughed weakly. "So...Neville? Are you related to me?" asked Wilson hesitantly. Neville shrugged.

"I guess it's possible, but I don't think so," he lied. Wilson nodded.

"Yeah, I've never heard of you. But I would like to know what this business about a murderer is all about, and why I was never informed that two new students would be arriving ... in the middle of September, no less. Have you talked to Professor Dippet yet?"

"Um, well, no, actually not," mumbled Harry.

Wilson got a stern look on his face. "Does he know you're coming?" The two Gryffindors shook their heads sheepishly. "Well, come on then. Follow me."

---------- ----------

"Trampa de Diablo." The Gargoyle guarding Professor Armando Dippet's office jumped aside when Wilson gave the password and allowed him to lead his future grandson and the Boy Who Would Someday Live into the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, Mr. Longbottom," said the balding old man, looking up from a large, dusty book. Both Wilson and Neville looked up. Neville, who had never been inside this office, looked around in awe. Harry, who had seen it several times (both in his own time and inside Tom Riddle's memory), looked around with a tinge of guilt. He still felt bad about losing his temper and destroying Professor Dumbledore's things. Headmaster Dippet seemed to have slightly different tastes, and the office contained more plants and potion ingredients than obscure silver instruments. The main differences were that Professor Dippet was sitting at the desk instead of dozing in a painting, and that instead of a phoenix perched near his desk, there was a small armadillo nosing around his feet.

"And who are these two young men? Visitors perhaps? Relatives of yours?" he asked, looking closely at Harry and Neville.

"Not that I know of, Headmaster," replied Wilson. "This is Harry Evans, and this is Neville Franklin. I found them in the library, and this one," he gestured at Harry, "said that there was a murderer living in the school. They told me they're new here, but they haven't spoken to you about it. I thought I should bring them to you." He looked anxious for confirmation that he had done the right thing.

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom." Professor Dippet stood up and shook the Head Boy's hand. "You may go now, and I shall have a word with these two." Wilson nodded smartly and strode out of the office. The Headmaster led Harry and Neville to two chairs in front of his desk and returned to his seat. "So, Harry Evans and Neville Franklin? I don't recognize those surnames. Where are you from?"

Harry hesitated. He had already lied about his and Neville's origin but he wasn't sure if the Headmaster would buy his story. Lies could be so complicated and it was easy to let things slip if you tried to live one. "Professor...I'm not sure what I should tell you. Neville and I came here by accident--we're not sure how. We told some other kids that we transferred from Durmstrang, but I'm sure you could find out pretty quickly that we've never been there. The thing is--we're Hogwarts students, but we're not from this time." Professor Dippet raised his eyebrows. "Both of us are sixth year Gryffindors. We were eating breakfast in the Great Hall this morning, and then suddenly we were here. I mean ... now." He winced at the strange paradox of their presence in the past. "Oh, and our first names are real, but we made up the last ones."

The Headmaster stood up and began pacing back in forth next to his desk. He gave the two boys a searching look. "So you've traveled in time. Do you remember touching anything before it happened? Anything unusual?"

"No, Professor," answered Harry earnestly. "I never saw anything like a Time Turner." Neville looked confused.

Professor Dippet blinked. "I won't ask how you come to know about Time Turners, Harry. Time is a dangerous thing. I don't know what the Wizarding World is like in your time, but right now it's a very dangerous place. The Dark Lord and his minions are gaining power all over Europe, and his spies are everywhere." His look became penetrating.

"You d-don't think we're spies, do you?" asked Neville in consternation.

"I would like to believe that what you say is true," replied the Headmaster,"but I'm afraid that I can't allow you to live here in the castle. There is to much risk involved, especially with this talk about a murderer."

Harry and Neville looked desperate. "Sir, we don't have anywhere else to go but Hogwarts. Please let us stay." The old man lifted one of his hands to silence them.

"However, I will allow you to live on the grounds for now and assist our groundskeeper, Euclideus Ogg. He's getting on in years and has been asking for a helper. If you prove your trustworthiness within two months, I will consider letting the Sorting hat take a look at you, decide which Houses fit you best, and perhaps let you attend classes. I will also have my Deputy Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, talk to you. He knows more about time travel than I do and perhaps will be able to unravel the truth and find a way to return you to your own time. Now, I'm a busy man, so I'll call you in for another discussion later. For now, however, I'll take you to Mr. Ogg."

---------- ----------

"So, you two are my new helpers, are you?" asked a funny-looking man with a small head and large round ears. He had a squeaky voice, short arms and legs, and very gnarled hands. "Harvey and Nigel, yes?" Neville thought privately that despite the size oftheman's ears, they didn't work very well. "Just call me Ogg. Well, best follow me. I'll get you settled." He led them into the wooden house at the edge of the forest in which Harry, Ron, and Hermione had so often visited Hagrid, and gave them both bedrolls. "You'll have to sleep there by the fire, as there isn't much room in here. Just roll these up again in the morning when it's time to work. Now, there's work to be done before nightfall, so leave your things here and come help me with the cabbages."

---------- ----------

Author note: The password is in Spanish because I think Armando sounds Spanish, even if Dippet doesn't. It means "Devil's Snare". Thanks to all my great reviewers! I am trying to write more descriptively, so tell me how I 'm doing.

Characters mentioned in this story so far:

1996  
6th yr G: Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione  
others: Fred & George

1942  
2nd yr S: Olive Hornby  
3rd yr G: Algie Fletcher, Rubeus Hagrid  
6th yr G: Neville's gran, Benjy Fenwick (Grub), and Zippy  
6th yr S: Tom Riddle  
7th yr G: Mouse (HG), Ice, Elfin  
7th yr R: Wilson Longbottom (HB)  
unknown: Myrtle  
teachers: Dippet, Dumbledore, Slughorn  
others: Ogg


	5. Time

Harry Potter and the Cookie of 1942

Chapter 5: Time

-------- --------

"You know, Neville, we've stolen Hagrid's job," said Harry testily as he struggled with the magical gardening tools. They all seemed to have a mind of their own, which did not seem to approve of sixteen-year-old time travelers. At least, they didn't like Harry. Neville seemed not to have any problems.

"We have? how so?" the round-faced boy asked as he easily uprooted several weeds at once.

"Well, he was expelled at the end of his third year. That is, the end of this school year. I told you that Voldemort framed him for opening the Chamber of Secrets -- well, Dumbledore arranged for him to stay on and help Ogg, and eventually become the Groundskeeper himself. Ogg stayed on for several years, I know, because Mrs. Weasley said she remembered him when she was a student. But if Ogg already has a helper when -- or if --that happens, I don't know what Hagrid will do. He won't have anywhere to go."

"Come on, Harry. Dippet said we were on probation for two months, and then he'll let us be Sorted. Then we'll figure out how to stop You-Know-Who, save Moaning Myrtle, prevent the Death Eaters from existing, and go back to our own time. Our parents will be alive and ... sane, and we'll all be happy. It'll work, you'll see."

Harry got a dark look on his face. "I don't know if time _can_ be changed, Nev. See, I never told you this, but I've traveled in time before. It was at the end of third year. Hermione had a Time Turner, that's this thing that can take you back a few hours at a time. She was using it to take more than one class at a time, and then on the night after exams we used it to go back three hours and save Buckbeak and Sirius Black from being executed."

Neville blinked. "Somehow, Harry, with all you've done that doesn't surprise me." He chuckled. Harry was still frowning. "What's the matter?"

"Well, it's complicated. See, the first time I lived those three hours I saw myself standing across the lake, casting the Patronus charm. It was so strange, and at first I thought I was my dad. Then when Hermione and I went back and lived those three hours again I realised it had been me all along. And I went out and cast the charm, saving myself and Sirius from the dementors." Neville looked confused. "Don't you get it? _I saw myself_. So we technically didn't _change_ what had happened. Everything we did the second time had already happened the first time. So if we hadn't used the time turner...no! There are no would-have-beens, Neville. Time is absolute. You can't change it. Whatever happens, happens. We do have choices, but once we make a choice it's set. Even going back in time to change it will only make it come out the way it already happened. That means something will prevent us from killing Voldemort here, and Myrtle will still die."

"Then your parents will still be killed, and mine will be tortured, no matter what we do?" Harry just stared at the ground.

Neville felt despair creeping up on him, and determined to fight it. "But hey, maybe since we didn't travel by time turner, it'll be different. I don't know what brought us here, and it could still be possible to change things. We can't just give up, Harry. We have to try. And we don't know how long we'll be here, so we ought to do something soon." He grinned. "And we know who's the best one at sneaking around and finding out things that he ought to leave alone, don't we?" He slapped Harry on the shoulder.

After another hour of companionable shoveling, Harry's head went up like a dog that has scented a rabbit. "Quidditch!" he said happily. Neville looked around and saw that the Quidditch stands were starting to fill up with students. Harry went off to ask Ogg if they could watch the game, and then they cleaned up and headed for the Quidditch Pitch.

-------- --------

Author Note: Please review! I hope you get my theories on absolute/relative time. For more fascinating stuff on the subject, read Madeline L'engle's "Swiftly Tilting Planet" (relative time)and Anne McCaffrey's Pern series (absolute time).

Characters mentioned in this story so far:

1996  
6th yr G: Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione  
others: Fred & George

1942  
2nd yr S: Olive Hornby  
3rd yr G: Algie Fletcher, Rubeus Hagrid  
6th yr G: Neville's gran, Benjy Fenwick (Grub), and Zippy  
6th yr S: Tom Riddle  
7th yr G: Mouse (HG), Ice, Elfin  
7th yr R: Wilson Longbottom (HB)  
unknown: Myrtle  
teachers: Dippet, Dumbledore, Mardin  
others: Ogg


End file.
